Tuesdays
by solaceromance
Summary: Who knew that the simple habit – evil plot to earn affection by showering people with gifts, would get her into so much trouble? Heck, who was she kidding? She was asking and wanting just this. Rated M for Lemon! Threesome. Rod x Rachel x Neil


**[1] Well, for me, it always rains more heavily in fall than spring. This was inspired by the fact that I always see Rod in Neil's house when it rains on Tuesday. Has anyone else noticed this? It always made me think… just exactly what were they doing?!**

Rachel's elfin hands clamped over her mouth, hiding the shock that was evident on her face – despite her wide, icy blue eyes. She stuttered an incoherent response as she stared at them, but she couldn't muster the necessary speaking skills to express any of the feelings that swamped and flooded her mind – embarrassment, jealousy, and even, if she dare acknowledges such, a twinge of arousal. She averted her gaze from the two males, hoping to save any form of ethics, but each time her bright blue irises would drop back to them, willingly and along with an inward sense of glee, which she knew that she should have rejected yet could not, and then flee again. The blush on her cheeks deepened as she tried to sputter another remorseful, incoherent excuse to leave, and hopefully maintain a slim sliver of morality.

That morning started with her getting dress in her classical outfit, and she was preparing to make her usual rounds around town, greeting those who were early birds like her, make her daily, annual, stops to the forest, and hand out gifts to the villagers respectively with her usual soft, heartwarming smile as she did so.

She trotted out the house with much zeal, not even the rain, which poured down in droves, blessing the land with its gift of life, would deter her from her annual routine, but this she never planned on, but the fact that it did happen, rather than putting a damper on her day, took her dull, tedious routine into an interesting turn.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel stammered quickly, finally managing to cough up an apology as she shielded her eyes from their less than appropriate position, even though she wished to continue looking.

"Hey, Rach!" Rod greeted in his usual oddly cheerful manner, despite being pinned under the blonde and lacking any upper clothing to hide his nonexistent shame, "Come on in." He offered – not caring for the fact it wasn't his home. Reluctantly, Rachel obeyed, closing the door behind her as to not let in any more rain than she already has.

"What are you doing?" Neil demanded. He was rather annoyed that Rod was obviously taking advantage of the already awkward situation. Rod pushed the fully-clothed blonde off of him, trotting optimistically over to Rachel and grasping her lax, damp hand. Rachel's cheeks darkened as he dragged her jauntily over to the bed, unaware, or ignoring, that she didn't want to oblige to whatever he had in mind for her.

"I got a fun idea," he laughed," Rachel should join in, don't you think?" He suggested to his counterpart, who looked less than pleased with the idea, almost as if he immediately rejected the thought, but was not entirely sure what he should think – yes or no?

"I-I can't!" Rachel protested, "I have work and uh…" she flushed, her cheeks dusted red with embarrassment.

"That doesn't really sound like it'd be practi-" He responded to Rachel's delight. Off the hook, she attempted to wriggle her hand out of Rod's grasp and bolt towards the nearest and only exit.

Rod sighed in defeat before Neil could even finish his sentence, "I thought you liked Rachel too, though." Rod stated in a somewhat confused manner, cocking his head cutely at the violet-eyed male, hoping to persuade him.

He frowned at the sudden, and unwarranted, confession of his friend," I, uh..." He tried to excuse quickly, but to no avail. The words wouldn't come out, nor would his skin go back pale white – it was forever stuck a blazing red.

Rod chuckled, "It'll be fun, besides you like her too, don't you?" he asked again, hoping to get a more sure answer from Neil as his purple orbs shifted between the dorky, grinning redhead and the unknowingly frantic girl. Finally, Neil relented.

"W-Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Rachel stuttered. Her protest went unheeded as she felt her back press firmly against the plush mattress, and the two males each stood on opposite sides of the black sheeted furniture, stranding beside her, "You guys- Mph…" Any other complaints were shut out when Rod's lips connected with her own lightly red shaded ones in a fiery, passionate kiss, draining her mind of the thoughts she once had.

She didn't know when, or how, but she could feel his orange tresses tickle the moist skin of her fingers; they were much softer than she remember, and much more tantalizing as he shifted his weight on her, deepening the kiss.

Neil groaned a bit pitifully, Rod had beaten him to it. The guitarist found another interest in the flash of lacy, pink lingerie that caught his eye, and beckoned him over. He pushed his adversary over allowing himself room to dawdle as he pleased. He toiled with the delicate, elaborate design of the lacing, especially the rosy bow.

Rachel's face flushed. She nearly yelped in surprise as she felt his curios digit sank under the fabric of her underwear and pressed and grinded against her heated flesh – already aroused from the previous fantasies that flooded her head when she first entered.

He pinched and toyed with her clit as he pleased, taking a keen interest in the small yelps and pleased moans he managed to excite, and taking it as a compliment, his fingers stroked against her seeping opening, teasing her as he applied pressure, leaving her guessing – now, maybe this time. Her wishes were acknowledged as his fingers plunged into her.

"A-Ah, Neil." The squeak was quickly swallowed by another mind blowing kiss from Rod. He took the initiative, flicking his tongue against hers in a fervent tango, his hand leisurely brushing up against her smooth stomach to the swell of her clothed breast. Nothing could deter him from his goal; Rachel let a catlike mewl as he squeezed her bosom, kneading the silky flesh that was hidden under her bra and his other hand worked at removing her blouse – sinfully popping off the buttons one by one.

"Y-You guys, are really," the thought left her mind just as quick as it came causing both to chuckle. She relented, letting her eyes fall close with bliss, each moan she released was swallowed greedily by the pet seller, and moan she did. The feeling of Rod's thumb dragging leisurely over her nipple as Neil entered a second finger, thrusting in and out eagerly, removing her underwear with his free hand.

Rod taking the advantage to now suckle against her creamy, smooth flesh, took a, now exposed, pink nipple, flicking his tongue against it. Rachel, once again, found her hands desperately pushing against his head, encouraging him to nip and bite against the areola. Her body quivered, grinding against Neil's palm.

She could feel her mind turning to goop and turning hazy as the pit in her stomach grew as she closed her eyes tightly as the lower half of her body began to shake uneasily – ignoring the sudden lift of Rod's weight being replaced with another. Rachel moaned heavily, much louder than any before, as Neil's fingers was replaced by something better, and much bigger.

She gulped as he prodded her soaping entrance with his erect member. He mumbled a small warning, but Rachel couldn't pay the slightest attention to the words that formed on his lips, but she nodded either way. She threw her head back as the head pushed pass her, stretching her walls to accommodate him as he sheathed himself inside her warmth.

Neil always dreamt about this, well minus some attributes, and with more of his own personal fetishes, yet the feeling of rocking his hips against hers, thrusting roughly and quickly inside her constricting core, and hearing the sweet, entrancing moans escape her bruised lips, was much better than any fantasy. The feeling of her milky, velvety flesh rather than his rough hand around his member was something he'd never trade for the world.

Rod groaned impatiently, letting his friend have his way first, knowing that he liked Rachel just as much. "I'll just have to wait," he thought bitterly. The bulge in his pants growing and scraping painfully against his zipper as he watched the seen unfold – live porn, he groaned as his hand clenched around his throbbing member, pumping himself to reduce his tension. Hearing the mix of Rachel's high-pitched, feminine mewls was enough to fuel his burning desire.

The mix of all three of their voices made Rachel feel dirty, not that she mined. She silently hoped this wouldn't change their views of her, thinking she was just so slut or play toy, but then again, maybe, that wasn't so bad. She thought as her body shuddered with pleasure as she came; her juices mixing simultaneously with Neil's own semen as he came deeply inside her, dragging himself out with ease.

Rod couldn't be any more quickly to rebound, taking up Neil's position before Rachel could even recover, "Sorry," he chuckled, gazing into Rachel's half lidded eyes before he flipped her over onto all fours, thrusting inside her from behind.

"Of course," Rachel mused, "you'd like doggy-style." She teased, supporting herself on her forearms as he continued to thrust relentlessly into her slick flower, reaching places Neil barely brush, making her scream out his name.

"It says more for you," Rod chuckled, tickling her ear with a haughty chuckle, "don't you enjoy getting fucked this way, kitten?" Rachel nodded, panting heavily. Her tongue hang at her lips, just like a dog sitting in the blazing heat, and her eyes were shut in a sick type of pleasure; only the firm hand that squeezed the back of her shoulder got her attention.

Her blue irises met with Neil's purple ones, but shut tightly in pleasure as Rod pulled out, thrusting roughly back into her, causing her body to jolt back and forth with each pump. Her eyes popped open again, half-lidded, as she stared back up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted when her eyes dropped to his still erect member.

She nodded as best as she could, maneuvering her head to take in his still standing member. She could taste the dried reminder of their actions on his cock as her head pumped against his length, thanks to Rod's own movements.

Neil groaned. He could feel each deep moan she took and mumbled cry, adding pleasure as he thrusted in her mouth, brushing the back of her neck as her wet appendage glided and sucked at his member, taking in the bittersweet taste of pre-cum.

Tears pulled at her eyes. Sucking his cock as Rod pumped deeply inside her was strangely arousing to the farmer. The attention by the two was bringing her closer to the edge as clouds of white began to feel her vision.

Her body shuddered as it was hit by her orgasm. It felt like electricity set fire to her loins as she felt her walls tighten around Rod's cock, just like with Neil's. The burst of heat that exploded between her legs only fueled the fire, like gasoline to the flame.

She coughed as Neil reached his limit along with them. Rachel nearly drowned in her sticky reward, swallowing as much of what he gave her as she could before her arms finally gave out underneath her, and send her crashing to the bed just in time for Rod to roll off of her, lying next to the exhausted farm, panting along with her.

Rachel could feel the bed sink as Neil joined. She rested between the two males.

"Well, Rod, that was a pretty fun idea," she chuckled, feeling a warm arm wrap around her.

"Not bad, for you." Neil added.

"Hey!" Rod answered in a mockingly hurt tone.

Rachel couldn't wait until the next time it rained. It was fall [1] after all.


End file.
